Ivy and the Voice
by FallingTwisted-Star
Summary: Ivy, an amnesiac, is wandering the halls of a castle. She has no idea of how and why she is here, but she knows that there was a reason. A creepy chain of events (and an odd dream) makes Ivy wonder: what was the meaning, exactly? Join this original character and the stars of the popular video game Kingdom Hearts as they uncover the mysterious universe that they all inhabit. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ivy and the Voice: Chapter One

The Dream

A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not PewDiePie. Check him out on YouTube though; he is quite a humorous commentator. Criticism with my commas and sentence structures are appreciated. Let me know if you like it.

From the Fellow FanFiction Writer,

FallingTwisted-Star

I sat down, quivering. I had at least peed myself several times over. It was gloomy and the walls glistened with dark red blood. I had no lamp oil left, and I had no clue of where I was.

"Hey Ivy!" shouted the bronze statue at my feet. Stephano was my only friend in this musty, scary castle.

"Yeah Stephano?" I asked, picking him up. Out of the darkness came a shadowy form.

"Ahhh!" I screeched. The form stepped forward. I began to feel lightheaded. My perception from reality and fantasy became blurred and foggy. My head landed with a thud against the stone tiles.

"No!" was the last thing I shouted before I saw whiteness.

My head cleared and shapes became defined once again. I sat up, my head pounding. I appeared to be in some sort of room. The floors, the walls, and the ceiling were all painted a blinding white.

"Where…am I?" I asked with difficulty. My tongue felt like heavy lead inside my mouth.

"Your past," a grating voice answered my question. I grabbed my head: the voice sounded like nails over a chalkboard.

"Don't do this to her! She doesn't deserve this kind of torment!" shouted yet another new voice. This one was smooth and soft. I saw a hand suddenly appear on my shoulder. I followed up the arm and saw a boy crouching behind me. The boy had jet black hair and golden eyes.

"I am just trying to show her the past," said the grating voice.

"She doesn't need to remember her past!" shouted the boy.

"Well, it would be best for her if she did," the voice countered.

"Get out of here!" shouted the boy, creating some sort of barrier around him and me. On closer inspection, the barrier was made of golden threads woven in a haphazard way. I stuck out a hand and touched the threads. They were smooth and soft. I looked over at the boy.

"You did this?" I asked, awed. He nodded his head and displaced the barrier.

"Why did you help me?" I could not help but ask. The boy only shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that it was a nice thing to do, I suppose," he said. I gave him my thanks but he only shoved it off.

"You may need help if you are going to survive out there," the boy said. Walking behind me, he fastened something around my neck. Looking closer, I saw that it was a simple green pendant in the shape of the moon.

"Hanging ivy always needs something to cling to," was the last thing that the boy said before the walls evaporated and he disappeared. It was only me, floating in space.

"What the heck?" I asked before I began tumbling down. The fall was not even graceful. If someone was looking out from the darkness, they would see a spiral of green hair and a flash of underwear.

I was falling through the black sky. I would not stop falling, and it felt as if it would go on forever. I saw little ledges in the walls, and black ant-looking creatures pour out onto them. Looking over to my left, I noticed six forms, each carrying odd-looking swords shoot out across the mile-wide chasm to fight against the ants. One of the six forms flew right over me, and I reached out to touch it. The form happened to look at me. I stopped falling, and grabbed on to him. He had silver hair and blue-green eyes, and a trace of a smirk on his lips. I let go, and he had shock written all over his face as he grabbed a lock of my hair, but it slipped from his fingertips.

I finally came to a standing stop on a sort of a circular platform. It was covered tightly with a black sheet, and the diameter was at least several yards across. I walked to the bottom right side, where a piece of the platform was not covered, and it gave off a glow. I pulled at the edge of the sheet, and I walked across the platform. Every step gave off a blinding glow, but I only shaded my eyes and walked. After twenty minutes, I threw the black sheet over the edge and off into the abyss. I finally stood off to look at the stained glass depiction that I had uncovered.

It was quite a detailed portrait of me. My long green hair that reached my waist was blowing back. My purple eyes with a ring of gold were focused to the sky, like I was looking for something. I was wearing a wedding dress, and flowers from the wedding bouquet were streaming into the sky.

"What could this mean?" I had to ask aloud.

"Your future," said the boy from before.

"How is this…my future?" I asked him.

"I know it is," he said.

The platform shattered, and I was falling once again.

This time, I landed on a beach. The sand was beautiful bleach white, and the water's surface was like glass. But something seemed off about the entire thing. It seemed to perfect, to clean and sharp to be real. There were three figures sitting under a tree. I walked up the sand and across the bridge. Two of the figures faded, only leaving the taller one. Dusk fell across the land as the figure turned to look at me. It was the boy who caught me when I was falling. Here, I could see the definitive features of his body. He was a bit shorter than me, and his silver hair looked like it was cut with a sword. His blue-green eyes were hypnotizing; I could not help but fall into his trance. I was falling foreword, and he ran to catch me before I hit the bridge. He did actually catch me, and he held my head in his lap. I saw all the beautiful stars. Yet again, I came to the conclusion that everything here was too perfect to be real…I was falling to sleep.

"You're far too perfect to be real…" I muttered dreamily to the stranger. His face became defined with concern, as he cheeks became a rosy red. I gave a giggle as I sat up. I had no clue to what had possessed me to become flirtatious like this. I just let the feelings take over my entire body, and let my heart guide my actions.

"Where am I, exactly?" I asked the handsome stranger.

"Destiny Islands," the boy said before the world became cloaked with darkness. Everything was blacked out as I began to fall for the last time.

The silver-haired boy jolted awake.

"That dream, was that girl real?" he asked aloud. The silence of his room only answered. There was a knock at the door.

"Riku, Yen Sid wants us immediately. It's about finding Aqua, Terra, and Ventus,"

He got dressed immediately to see what new breakthrough the master had.

"Perhaps I can tell him about my dream," Riku thought as he walked out the door.

"He is very wise,"

Around the same time, I had awakened from my dream. I reached down my shirt to pull out the necklace.

"So it was real…" I muttered aloud. I stuck Stephano in my pocket as I ran my thumb over the glass moon. A light shone through my fingers as I felt myself rise from the dirty floor.

"A flying charm?" I asked aloud. I would soon find out that it was far more complicated than that.

Yen Sid looked around at his past and present students. He rubbed his beard with his hand.

"Ah, I am glad to see all of you here," he said as he gazed around at the people gathered. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, and Lea were all looking at him in anticipation.

"As you may know, we are getting ever so close to pinpointing Aqua's present location. But I have another problem that has arisen. Xeanort has begun to conquer worlds with his new Organization Thirteen," Yen Sid began.

"Um, Yen Sid?" Sora interrupted. Yen Sid sighed; waving for the boy to continue.

"Why is the thirteen in Organization Thirteen not in Roman Numerals?" Sora asked.

"Because this is written by an American, Sora," Yen Sid sighed as he pointed out the obvious. Sora nodded; not at all understanding the third wall. Yen Sid continued on with explaining the current situation.

"Anyway, Xeanort only has twelve, not thirteen, so we must be observant. But we only have six, not the seven that is needed,"

Mickey counted all who were here.

"Let's see, Sora, Riku, Kairi, me, Lea, Aqua, and Ventus. That's seven, Yen Sid," he reported. Yen Sid shook his head.

"Not you, Mickey," Yen Sid explained slowly. There was a hubbub of the assembled people who thought that it was not fair that the king was not one of the seven lights.

"Hush!" the master shouted, and everyone quickly quieted down.

"The seventh should be here shortly," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Watch out, Ivy!" Stephano shouted from my pocket as I dodged walls and chandeliers as I flew out of the horrible castle. The moon charm was trying to lead me somewhere else. I was just going to follow where it wanted me to go. I had a feeling in the back of my head that wherever I was going was where I could settle out this dream once and for all.

Current word count: 1595


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy and the Voice: Chapter Two

Strength and Grace

_A/N: After forever, it is finally here. Chapter two of Ivy and the Voice, everybody!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC and the plot. Please take the time to read my profile, where I have detailed information on submitting an OC. If you don't submit it in the style that is written in my profile; I will not accept it. Also, I apologize for the few errors on chapter one in formatting and spelling. I will fix that soon.  
_

_Credits go to Square Enix and Disney for Kingdom Hearts. Credits also go to Amnesia: The Dark Descent  and also Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky._

_-FallingTwisted-Star_

Warning:

So, this chapter. It's about the third version of the second generation of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. I've actually never played it before, but as a fan of the franchise, I was obligated to Blue Rescue Team, as well as Explorers of Time, so I'm familiar with the series as well as the plot, aside from whatever extra plot and features Sky decides to throw in. Being a Pokemon game, the storyline is absolutely silly and deserves very much to be made fun of. That's exactly what I intend to do.

Also, has anyone else noticed the over-use of exclamatory marks in JRPGs? Yep; counting Pokemon as a JRPG.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000_

**Welcome!**

**This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokemon. **

Ivy: Pokemon? Oh well. Sounds cool I guess.

**Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!**

Ivy: Oh I can't wait. This is going to be so cool!

**Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions.**

But I—I mean, adventure—you can't just-…_fine._

**Be truthful when you answer them!**

**Now, are you ready?**

Yes! But my adventure had _better_ be starting soon.

**Then…let the questions begin!**

**First Question: Did you play "Explorers of Time" or "Explorers of Darkness"?**

Ivy: I just said earlier that I...Yes.

**Second Question: Have you ever blurted something out without thinking about the consequences first?**

Ivy: I never talked much at Castle Brennenburg because I would have been heard and killed by the Grunts. The answer is No.

**Third Question: When you see a switch, do you feel an overwhelming urge to flip it?**

Ivy: How ironic. I had to flip switches to move forward. But on my own...probably Yes.

**Fourth Question: How are your mornings?**

Ivy: In a rush. Get up fast, fix my skirts, pick up Stephano and the lantern; and on my way I go!

**Fifth Question: Did you make any New Year's resolutions?**

Ivy: "New Year's resolutions?" What are those?

**Sixth Question: Hey, what's that? There's someone behind you!**

Ivy: Where?! *jerks head around* But there's nothing...Damn you Alexander!

**So...did you look just now?**

Ivy: Yes I did you stupid Artificial Intelligence: it scared the crap out of me. Don't you even **dare **to do that again!

**Seventh Question: Everyone around you is laughing hard at something you think is pretty boring. What do you do?**

Ivy: Nothing, really. It doesn't matter if they're laughing or not.

**Last Question: Are you male or female?**

Ivy: Wow...you must be a gender-confused son of a...ahem. Female.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000_

**Relax...Calm yourself.**

Ivy: When someone says to "be calm," I freak out. Thank you, mysterious voice. Thank you.

A bow appeared in front of Ivy! Like, a hair bow. Not the weapon.

**Hold on to the bow.**

Ivy: Thank you captain obvious...

Ivy held on to the bow! The bow glowed and illuminated the...where are we, exactly?

Ivy: Just thinking about that myself.

**A mystic purple!**

Ivy: Wow. That won't be of use later.


End file.
